


说怪话的岩窟王

by express



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/express/pseuds/express





	说怪话的岩窟王

“我在思考。”  
“思考什么呢。”  
“你真不知道？”  
“我猜猜，恩仇。”  
“救济。”  
“救济？”  
天草四郎略有些吃惊地笑了。  
“如果已经……”  
“如果已经。开了头，说吧。”  
“如果已经得知了自己的结局，还能笑着走下去吗？”  
“能的。”  
天草四郎毫不迟疑地回答道，听了他的话，伯爵那双眼只一眨不眨地盯着他看，就好像在说，骗谁呢？  
“当然，白昼过去是夜晚，中间还有一个说怪话的岩窟王，夜晚过去，仍是白昼。我冻僵了，自有新的人起来，行我的道。”  
岩窟王性子上来了，就不那么好打发，老虎越靠越近，金眼睛等着他回答。那他要怎么回答呢，天草四郎打起精神，盘算自己肚子里的话应付。岩窟王这也不对，那也不许——眼见睡觉的时间被往后推了又推，他叹了口气，压低声音拿出给贞德Lily读睡前故事的劲头来，话里缓缓地念着，像是布道，又有催眠的效果，一向百试百灵。  
伯爵听了一会儿，头一低一低，眼皮子也开始打架，最后滑倒在床上。天草四郎看他满脸怔忡，不耐烦和苦闷都散去了，才悄没声地举起被子靠近，想给他盖上，了了睡觉前最后一道程序。  
伯爵却没让他得逞。他睁开眼睛，凶光四射，还伸出一只手揪住天草四郎的下巴，把少年两腮的肉夹在手里又捏又挤。  
他哪儿来的力气？被子丢在一边，天草四郎狼狈得口水都流了下来，连连说“别闹了”。  
“你在糊弄我。”伯爵带着朦胧的睡意，拖着他往床上去，两只胳膊又沉又热乎，像老虎的毛手套——还熟门熟路地摸进了他的袴裙里，解开了带子。天草四郎踢了两脚，袴裙就落在地上了。伯爵一边轻轻咬他的耳朵，一边厉声说道：“你不会死的，天草四郎，死了就不是你了。”  
“对，我不会死的。”天草四郎笑了，他只穿着衬衫，反身拥住不爱脱衣的岩窟王：“好了，睡觉吧。救济也不适合你。”


End file.
